Everything we know is lost
by k9lover47
Summary: *SUPERWHOLOCK FANFICTION* what would you do if the person you've been trying so hard to beat was just gone? And in their place was something you had no idea how to handle. Well that's what happens to Sherlock, The Doctor, and the Winchesters. Please read and review so I know if I should continue or not.
1. The swap

The Master walked into a dark room just as the message he found instructed. Normally he wouldn't have but this one had caught his attention. _'If you want your little Doctor problem taken care of, meet at 11:30. Don't be late. -JM'_ Well he was here and ut was 11:35 and no sign of this JM. His patients was wearing thin. Suddenly the door opened and a slim man in a pressed black suit walked in. "Hello." He said as if the words danced off his tongue. "So you're this JM then, you're late." The Master sneers. "I'm sorry, The Master is it? I was busy getting something to bring our other guest here." The man said. "And who might that be?" The Master questioned. "Lucifer himself." The man said. "Oh, I'm Jim Moriarty by the way." The man said and he pulled out a bowl with strange markins on it from a bag he carried in. "Well Jim," The Master started but was interrupted. "Just Moriarty please." "Fine, Moriarty what is it exactly you had in mind." The Master asked angry he was interrupted. "You'll see." Moriarty said and he ran a knife down his hand causing the blood to fill the bowl. He put the knife down and tied a white handkerchief to his bleeding hand. He pulled out a book and spoke in a language The Master recognized as Enochain. A few moments later a blond man was standing in front of them. "Who are you, and why am I here." The man said looking angry. "Yes, I think it's time to reveal why I brought you all here." Moriarty says. "We all have an enemy, someone who has stopped us at every turn." He continued. "For you Lucifer its the Winchesters, for you The Master it's The Doctor, and for me it's Sherlock Holmes. " He said. "Yes, what is your point?" The Master asked. Moriarty smiled and said, "I have come up with a way to eliminate all of our problems together. The Winchesters have a hard time believing in aliens, Sherlock would never be able to comprehend the supernatual such as demons, and The Doctor wouldn't know how to stop a consulting criminal like me." Moriarty explains. "So what you're saying is," The Master starts. "We swap enemies." Lucifer finishes.

**Hope you liked it so far. Please let me know if I should continue or not. So please follow, favorite and review. Have an amazing day love you guys -K9lover**


	2. Rose and The Doctor

Rose and The Doctor (10)

Rose and The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS. Rose looked around and saw Mickey and her mom hurrying to the TARDIS. Rose smiles when Mickey gives her a big hug and her mom throws her arms around her as well. "You made good timing you'll be here for the celebration." Her mom says. "What celebration?" Rose asks confused. "Your birthday of course, how does one forget their own birthday?" Her mom exclaimed confused. "I guess it's hard to keep track of time." Rose says with a shrug. "Well you're just lucky I told The Doctor the date so he could get you home on time." She says crossing her arms. "Well she's here now Jackie, you and The Doctor can head to your house while Rose and I can go shopping so she can pick out her gift" Mickey tells them. "You don't have to do that." Rose says. "It's a tradition since the last time I picked out your gift, it turn out to be complete rubbish." Mickey says. Rose laughs and says, "Well it was." "Come on Doctor, you can help me with dinner." Jackie say grabbing the Doctor's arm pulling him away. Rose smiles and waves. She and Mickey turn around and head to the shops. "Alright, now that Rose is gone, I can tell you about the party Mickey and I have been planning." "Oh a surprise party I love surprises." The Doctor says with a smile. "Good cause you're going to need to help clean up. We're having family members, and friends from the shop come over." Jackie says. The Doctor smiles falls when Jackie hands him a broom. Rose and Mickey walk out of a store with two bags each. "Wait so the nurses where cats?" Mickey asks. "Yes, walking talking cat ladies." Rose say with a smile. "You sure do see a lot of strange things with The Doctor." Mickey says. Rose looks at him and is about to say something but stops when she feels like she being watched. She looks over her shoulder looking around. "Something wrong?" Mickey asks her. "I just have the feeling we're being followed." Rose says. Mickey stops walking and looks around. "I don't see anyone." He says. "Come on, let's take the short cut." He tells her taking a right instead of going forward. Rose follows him but can't shake the feeling. Rose looks behind her again but when she looks forward again she's completely alone. "Mickey? Mickey where are you?" She yells running forward. She was about to scream his name again when she felt a wet cloth be pushed against her face. She fights against her attacker but she soon loses consciousness. Back at Rose's house the party has started and Jackie is telling people Rose should be there soon. "Where could she be, I told Mickey what time to be here." Jackie says to The Doctor who was getting worried himself. The phone rings and Jackie goes to answer it. The Doctor starts to walk to the door to look for them. "Mickey, where are you? You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago." Jackie says making The Doctor stop. "What do you mean put The Doctor on the phone? Where are you, where's Rose? Oi!" Jackie says as The Doctor takes the phone out of her hand. "Mickey, what's happening?" He asks him seriously. "Look out the window." Mickey says is a shaky voice. The Doctor moves to the window and sees Mickey on the street wearing a large bulky jacket. "Mickey what's going on?" He asks him again. Mickey looks at the window and open the jacket slightly showing The Doctor a bunch of blinking lights. "If you don't want the street to be in ashes, listen carefully." Mickey says looking down reading what he's supposed to say. "The dumb blond is wear an outfit similar to the bloke here. The timer has half an hour on it. He on the other hand has 1 minutes. Hurry Doctor the time is ticking." Mickey says closing his eyes his voice cracking slightly. The Doctor puts down the phone and runs down the steps while Jackie yells after him asking where he's going in such a hurry. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and runs across the street to Mickey. He pushes the jacket aside and using his screwdriver to deactivate the bomb. He looked at the timer on the bomb and let out a sigh of relief as it stop at 0:10. "Oh thank god." Mickey says leaning over holding his knees panting. "Mickey what happened?" The Doctor asks grabbing his shoulder. "We were jumped. They drop me off here and took Rose somewhere else I don't know where." Mickey says. "Then how the hell am I supposed to find her?" He yells. 'I don't know, if I did don't you think I would tell you?" Mickey yells back. The phone Mickey had used to call the Doctor goes off showing a new text message. The Doctor grabs the phone and reads the message. 'If you want to save the girl, go to the place you first ruined her life. –JM' "What does it say?" Mickey asks. "The shop, where she worked. That has to be where she is." He says running to the TARDIS. Mickey begins to following him but The Doctor tells him to stay and tell Jackie what happened and keep her calm. The Doctor runs to the TARDIS and enter the location of the shop. The Doctor taps the console and says, "Come on, come on come on!" Finally he gets to the shop and throws the door pen and looks around the dark empty (except for the mannequins which he doubted where the ones who kidnapped Rose but that of course was a possibility) room. He grabs his head trying to think of where she could be. He turns around toward the stairs and runs to the basement, where he first told Rose to run. He runs down the hallway and screams her name. "Rose! Where are you?" He turns the comer and see a blond leaning against the wall wearing a bulky jacket. "Rose!" He yells running over to her. He pushes the jacket aside like he did with Mickey's. He points his sonic screwdriver at it and watches as the timer stops at 12:05. The Doctor pulls her into a hug, telling her she's safe now. "Hello Doctor." A male voice says from the other end of the hall. They look that way and see a man in a suit walking towards them. "Who are you?" The Doctor asks moving slightly to shield Rose from him. "I'm Jim Moriarty" "So you're JM then, you're the one who did this." The Doctor says. "Guilty." Moriarty says in a sing-song voice as if this was a fun game to him. (Which in fact it was) "Why, what do you want?" The Doctor asks. "I've made a deal with two other people, one of them you know. I take care of you, the other one takes care of my problem Sherlock Holmes, and The Master take care of The Winchesters." The Doctor tenses when he hears that name. "How do you know that name?" The Doctor asks pointing his screwdriver at Moriarty. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Moriarty tells him. A red dot appears on the Doctor's chest but he doesn't lower his arm. "That right you come back from the dead don't you? But does she?" The dot moves to Rose's forehead The Doctor looks at Rose then back at Moriarty lowering his arm. "Smart." Moriarty says. "What is it that you want?" The Doctor asks again. "You, dead." Moriarty says. "Not going to happen." The Doctor says. He quickly points the screwdriver at the fuse box causing it to go completely dark. He pushes Rose out of the way as the gun is fired. He grabs Rose's hand pulling her up and running down the hall using his memory to lead them to the front room. They run out to the street and run into the TARDIS. "Doctor who was he talking about? Who is the Master?" Rose asks. "Someone I hoped you wouldn't have to meet." The Doctor answers. "Where are we going?" She asks. 'We need to find the other ones Moriarty mentioned, Sherlock Holmes and the Winchesters." The Doctor answer as the TARDIS disappears.

**Alright second chapter done. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and just so you know and aren't confused this take place before Doomsday, so Rose is still there. Oh and at the end of every chapter of my fanfics I put song lyrics and if you guess them you get a shout out in the next chapter, _'My mind is a safe And if I keep it in we all get rich My body is an orphanage We take everyone in Doing lines of dust and sweat off last night's stage Just to feel like you.'_ So favorite follow and review. Have an amazing day love you guys –K9lover**


End file.
